


Save Me, Please

by Bryan_W



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Violence, Friends to Lovers, Heartgoldshipping, M/M, Mpreg, Self-Harm, polishipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryan_W/pseuds/Bryan_W
Summary: A boy named Ethan Gold Heart was in an abusive relationship with his boyfriend, Silver. After high school, he was forced to live with him for the rest of his life. What will happen after he meets his neighbor, Red? Will things become worse or better? Find out in the book of, Save Me, Please.Contains yaoi(BoyxBoy), abusive relationship, blood, blood and profanity, self-harm. Proceed if you wish.Any pictures/images I use in the book do not belong to me and credit goes to their respective owners. Please support them for their wonderful skills of drawing. Thank you.Begin date: June 7, 2018End date:





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Save Me, Please! The third story of Red and Gold on my profile. The story will take place in a world where Pokémon don't exist and more humanish since I thought it would be nice to try a new concept for this. So I hope you enjoy it! And thank you for reading!

A while ago, there lived a boy in the Johto Region named Ethan Gold Heart. His friends would just call him Ethan since it was his first name. The boy was quite brave, helpful, and very friendly. Whenever one of his friends were down, he would try his best to make them smile. No matter what, he'll be there when his friends need help.

 

But, during his time in Middle School, there was a red-headed boy in his class. To everyone, he was a pain to talk to. He wouldn't talk to anyone and would brush them off if they attempted to.

 

  As every other teen, Ethan was going through his stages in life, those stages of puberty. As innocent as he may look, he couldn't resist those urges to play with his small frame. His hormones were all over the place. Because of that, whenever he had a class with the red-headed boy, he thought he was attractive and make him want to imagine naughty things, which was out of the ordinary for him.

 

Ethan would try to talk to the boy several times at school. Every attempt was unsuccessful but that did not stop our protagonist from trying again and again. He was going to befriend this boy if that's the last thing he'll do.

 

"Hello there!" Ethan says, smiling brightly at the other male.

 

"Ugh, it's you again."  The gray-eyed male says irritated.

 

"Why are you so grumpy, Silver?" Ethan asks.

 

"It none of your goddam business!" Silver, the boy's name, shouts at him.

 

Ethan's eyes shut as so as his voice was raised at him. It felt like his heart was stabbed with a pencil. It hurt and stung. His words hurt more than anyone else's when they said mean things to him.

 

"Sorry! Sorry..." Ethan apologizes.

 

"Now shut up," he commands.

 

The raven-haired boy nods his head and kept quiet as the silver-eyed one just writes in his notebook. Silver notices how Ethan reacted to his shouting. It's like he would obey him when he gives out commands. To test this, he dropped his blue ink pen on purpose.

 

"Pick it up." He growls.

 

Ethan noticed how he dropped his pen and wanted to help him in any way possible so he picked it up and gave it back to Silver.

 

"Here you go!" Ethan says quickly.

 

Silver just stares at the boy. He starts to think to himself.

 

_Maybe this boy could be useful._

 

"What are you writing?" Ethan asks.

 

"Something important." Silver says, writing in his dark blue notebook.

 

When the golden-eyed boy took a peek, Silver, angered that he saw inside his notebook, immediately shut the book and started to tell at Ethan.

 

"I told you, it's none of your business!"Silver yells at him.

 

"I'm sorry! I wanted to see what you were writing! I couldn't help myself!" The black-haired boy says apologetically.

 

"Whatever." Silver sighs and puts his notebook in his bag.

 

Ethan has his eyes locked onto his black bag. Silver takes notice of his eyes affixed to his bag and grunt. He just wants to be left alone and not have to deal with people like Ethan.

 

"If I tell you what I was doing, would you leave me alone?" Silver asks, groaning that he's doing this.

 

"Of course!" The golden-eyed boy says.

 

Silver sighs, "Fine. I was writing a letter to a friend of mine. She lives far away and since I don't have a phone, I use this to communicate with her." Silver explains while having his head face the sky.

 

"Oh... okay. Thanks for sharing! I'll see ya!" Ethan says, getting up from the ground and walking away. Before he did, he waved him goodbye. Silver ignored him and sat there, alone.

 

Ethan hopes to have a friendship with this red-haired guy. Maybe even more in the future because he thinks Silver was really attractive. Maybe it was his red hair or his silver eyes. Maybe, it was his mind being immature. After all, he was still 12.

 

"Ethan! Ethan! Over here!" Lyra shouts and waves at her friend to come to join her and Ruby.

 

Lyra was one of Ethan's childhood friend. They have been the best of friends since they were little. They'd have play dates, sleepovers, build snowmen in the winter, snowball fights. Basically, what they did, they've done together. Especially if they have problems. They will solve them together.

 

"Ethan! Come here!" Ruby shouts, waving his hand.

 

Ruby, or Brendan as his family calls him, was only a year young than Lyra and Ethan. Originally from GoldenRod City, this young boy had a passion for designing things. One time, during Lyra's birthday, Ruby made a glittery red ribbon to wear during parties. And she loved it.

 

Ruby was one only grade lower than them, but they met at a park one day and played with each other on the playground. After that day, they became best friends.

 

"Hey, guys!" Ethan says with a bright smile on his face. "How's it going?"

 

"The day is going great! How about you?" Lyra responds.

 

"Awesome! I finally talked to Silver!" He says.

 

"Silver? That boring redhead?" Ruby says, taking a bite out of his cheese sandwich.

 

"He's not boring, just uninterested in things around him..." Ethan defended the other male.

 

"What do you two talk about," Lyra says, curious about what they had said to each other.

 

"Nothing much, just about his notebook he has," Ethan spoke.

 

"Notebook? Really?" The ruby-eyed boy says, sipping his orange juice.

 

"He was writing a letter to a friend of his."

 

"Woah! He has a friend?" Ruby says, surprised.

 

"Ruby!" Lyra shouts at Ruby.

 

"Anyway, that's pretty much it. Let's eat now!"Ethan says, munching down on his potato chips.

 

Unknowing to the group, the lonely, silver-eyed boy was watching them. He was spying on Ethan from the door to enter the cafeteria. He doesn't understand why any would want to hear him chatter on and on. He's annoying to Silver. Just, what's up with him?


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Silver,  
It's been a while since you last wrote to me and I understand. Your life has been hard over the last few years. I hope things turn out okay. If you need help or support, I'm here for you. Life is tough and the both of us know it. Your father is making you do all of this stuff, isn't he? Endure all of this until we meet again in the summer. Or talk with that Ethan boy. Maybe he will brighten your day. Sorry to say this but, I think you like him. _  
  
Silver eyed the letter as he read that last sentence.   
  
_Anyway, I can't wait to see you again, Silver!  Remember what I said about enduring the suffering. And one final thing. This is...terrible news. I'm sorry to say this, Silver but, our old friends, Dylan and Selina, they were found dead yesterday on the streets during the night. It's said that the man who kidnapped us a few years ago was responsible for the murder. their funeral will take place next week on Monday. Come join us in Mahogany Town, Silver. I will be there._  
  
\-  Love,   
Blue   
  
A droplet of water fell on the paper next to the wrinkling spot that was already wet from the writer, Blue. For the first time in a while, Silver was crying. So many tragic events have happened through his life. First is the loss of his mother, then it was being abused by his father, kidnapped, abused again, now the loss of his old friends when he was kidnapped. Why was life so hard for him? He just wants a normal life. Can't he just have it?   
  
*******  
  
"Whats wrong Silver?" A boy says concerned.   
  
Silver looked at the raven-haired boy from the corner of his eye. Silver did not response but instead, worked on his homework for his last period.   
  
"Silver?" he asks again. Silver ignored him once more as the other boy tried to tell him what's wrong.   
  
Ethan, with one big sigh, leaned onto Silver and tightly embraced the redheaded boy.   
  
Silver gasped at the sudden contact. He dropped his pencil he used to write with and stood there shocked.  As much as he wanted the boy to let go of him and beat the shit out of him, his body just relaxed and let Ethan hug him.   
  
The heat that the boy was radiating was calming to Silver. His hands moved upward and they were placed on his sides, then wrapped around Ethan.   
  
The golden-eyed male blushed as Silver's skin brushed against his neck. But, he liked it. Something about Silver was making him want something but he couldn't tell want it was. Ethan wasn't sure but as long as he can make Silver happy, he's happy.   
  
"Tell me what's wrong." Ethan tries once more.   
  
With a sigh, Silver spoke, "I...one of my old friends...they were murdered and the one who did it might be someone I know." Silver explain to the boy that was hugging him.   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Silver. I'll do my best to cheer you up. If you need to talk to someone, I'm here for you. I couldn't imagine how I would feel if Lyra or Ruby passed away. I wouldn't be able to stay here." Ethan says with a calming yet sad voice.   
  
The silver-eye male squeezes the boy tightly before he cries out to stop. Silver lets go and gives out a small and short laugh. Maybe he could befriend this boy.   
  
"Hey, Ethan..." Silver spoke.   
  
"Hm? What is it?" Ethan asks, wondering what he would say.   
  
"I...ugh... I can trust you to be my...what do you call it? Friend?" Silver says, groaning a bit.   
  
Ethan's eyes widen like a dream has come true.   
  
"Of course! We can be friends!" the boy beamed and immediately hugged the red-haired boy.   
  
Silver groaned and looked the other way so he wouldn't have to see Ethan's joyful expression he was wearing. The other boy felt happy that they were finally friends, after months of talking and being shoved away, they finally we're friends! This was exciting for the boy who for he had liked him. This was only the beginning of a great friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

In Mahogany Town, the was a ceremony taking place. Family and Friends were gathered to say one last goodbye to Dylan and Selina as they moved on into the afterlife.    
  
Silver walked in with the black shirt that he wore for the funeral. He looked around and saw her. Blue. He smiled as he started to walk over to the girl who had comforted ever since they met.   
  
She wore a black dress with sleeves the reached her elbows. Her brown hair was nicely combed for the funeral.    
  
"Silver, you made it." The girl says, happy when she turned her head and notices the red-haired boy.   
  
"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss even if it meant missing school or anything. They were good people, they didn't deserve this." Silver says with a sad tone of voice.   
  
The two of them stuck together for the whole ceremony. Both of them watched as the black coffins, that held the two bodies, slowly fall to the earth as sad music plays in the background.   
  
After the event today, Silver hugged Blue and then said goodbye to her. The boy couldn't stop crying after he went back home. His emotions couldn't be kept inside any longer. His heart lets them all out and the for the rest of the day, he stayed indoors.   
  
Time went by with Silver seeing Ethan a few times a week. But most of the time, he would stay silent and brush him off like they were never friends, to begin with. But that was changed due to Ethan's comfort and positivity. He made Silver feel a bit better than before. Silver was glad he did.   
  
Now that the two kids had created a better friendship, things started to go uphill. Silver started to go outside and share his thoughts and feelings more as he hung out with Ethan. Because he trusted Ethan, more than he did before, he was able to say things he couldn't tell other people. The golden-eyed male was more than okay with that.   
  
After some time, they started doing things that friends usually do such as engaging in conversations, getting food from restaurants. The usual things Ethan did with Lyra and Ruby.   
  
But Silver did have to limit things to his comfort. He didn't really talk much, but he did say things that turned the conversation around.   
  
At first, Silver wasn't so sure about meeting Ethan's friends. In fact, he didn't want to but the raven-haired boy made sure to expand the list people he can trust because after hearing about what he goes through, Ethan noticed that he only had two people to trust and that wasn't okay for him. He deserved much better and he knows just what to do; meet best friends Lyra and Ruby.   
  
Once he got to know them, he started to feel, better. But even though he has these people, he would always have Blue. The only best friend he has and will ever be. After all, they have been through a lot together in the facility they were forced into.   
  
Once the day was ending, Silver would return home. Now, he's just arriving from Ethan's home where the rest of the group were hanging out. He would go to his actual home in GoldenRod City to see his father, but he would rather not as he didn't want to do all his work for him. So staying in his small apartment in that his dad lets him have.   
  
As perfect as t might seem, he was only allowed to stay there twice a week and he had to have one of his father's best and trusted employees to supervise Silver. This meant that he couldn't be alone.   
  
When he reached the door, after going up the elevator, he swiped his key card and went in. He didn't hear anything coming from the living room or anywhere from the apartment so he assumed that whoever was in charge of him, left, as always. This was good because he was to close with them.    
  
Silver went to the kitchen to see if anything was there because he could use some food right now. The boy checked the cabinets and found a box of cereal. One glance at the time, Silver was sure he didn't want to make a meal that would take time than pouring cereal into a bowl and adding milk.  He decides on doing the latter.   
  
Once his food was complete he walked into the living room and sat on the floor with his bowl of cereal in front of the television. He would do this every time he had cereal, watching tv while eating. Only when he's in this apartment he would eat in front of the television because if his father ever seen him doing this, then he would be punished for it. It would also be breakfast first then homework and then maybe entertainment. But here, rules are different and most of the time he makes the rules.   
  
Night hits and no one came back into the apartment. Which was good because he wanted silence. This silence helped him finishing the homework that was assigned to him.    
  
After he finished, he did the last things he needed to. Like everyone, he brushed his teeth and took a shower. After he put his pajamas on and headed to bed. But before he went into a slumber, he thought back to when he was at Ethan's house. The look on his cheery face was appealing to him. Seeing and imaging it more helped him to sleep comfortably tonight. Maybe it's him that he needs. Maybe Blue was right. Does he really like him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the third chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner, I had things to do, including summer school. Math is not my thing.
> 
> Silver is going to go through events that will be good and bad. I kind of feel bad for making him go through this. But at the same time, I dislike Silver because of the way he acts at the beginning of the games. But that's enough for now. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please stay tuned for more updates in the future!


	4. Chapter 4

The sun is shining and the birds were chirping. Smiling as ever, the boy from New Bark Town was outside on the grass next to the giant apple tree that was planted in the yard of the Heart's house. He was relaxing under the shade that the branches provided as his eyes were covered by his eyelids. The sound of birds singing on the tree we're calming to Gold as his ears picked up the music from nature.   
  
But then, a boy with short long hair that color reflects the apple's appearance. His hands in his blue jeans. Gold did not take notice of anyone coming towards him and when he felt a presence, he opened an eye to see who we standing in front of him. To his surprise, it was Silver.   
  
"Oh! Silver! What brings you here?" Asked the boy in curiosity since he would rarely come to this town.   
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something, " The male said as he gazed at Gold's eyes.   
  
"Yeah? Sit here, " Gold spoke as he patted the ground next to him to signal Silver to sit next to him.   
  
So the boy sat beside him and gazed at the sky.   
  
"So, how are you?" asked the boy with raven hair.   
  
"Fine. Just fine, " Silver spoke in a calm voice. "What about you?"   
  
"I'm fine as well. I was just relaxing in this nice weather, " Gold says as he grins towards the boy.   
  
Together, they sat side by side and enjoying each other's company.   
  
"Hey, I need to say some-"    
  
"Hey, I need to say some-"   
  
Both of them laughed as they said the same thing at the same exact time.   
  
"You can go first, " Gold says, smiling at the other boy.   
  
"Okay, well...uh..." The silver-eyed boy didn't know to start. He was nervous and couldn't say anything. But he then took a deep breath and let it out.   
  
In an instant, Silver pressed his lips onto the boy's cheek. Gold was taken by surprise when his friend had kissed him. Both of their faces were flushed. Soon, Silver pulled away from Gold's cheek and faced away from him.   
  
"I'm sorry..." He says.   
  
For the first time ever, Silver apologized for his action. But the other male shook his head.   
  
"No. No need to apologize, " He says calmly.   
  
When Silver didn't reply or look back at him, the golden-eyed boy grabbed the boy's face and pressed lips onto the other's.  Silver gasped when he was caught in the lips of the one he liked. Gold pulled away and giggle.   
  
"Did you like that?" He asked with blushing cheeks.   
  
Silver slowly nods his head in a reply.   
  
"So, um. Will you go out with me?" Silver asks.   
  
"Of course!" Gold cheers.   
  
Silver smiles when he was finally going to with his friend.   
  
Both of them watch out into the sky and watched the clouds. But as they did, they saw a single dark bird fly across the sky. It landed on a power line at stared at Gold. Gold noticed the bird and identified it as a crow. The boy's eyebrows were furrowed. The bird flapped one of its wings and stated at the boy.   
  
  
"Ouch!" Gold says as soon as something hard hit the top of his head.   
  
"What's wrong?" Silver spoke.   
  
"An apple hit my head. I guess history is repeating itself. I'm the new Issac Newton haha!" Gold joked. When he looked back at the power line. The bird started to take off and fly back to its home, alone.   
  
  
Years had passed and Gold and Silver's relationship had turned into dating. None of their friends or family knew that they were in a relationship and Gold wanted to tell them, but he was nervous. How would they react? What will they say? He didn't want a situation like other disapproving families. It was hard to say for the boy.   
  
But he thought he should tell his best friend, since forever, first. After all, Gold knew that she would love him no matter how he turned out.  The only thing that's blocking him from getting the truth out is that he doesn't know how to start. Should he try pushing the subject about him being gay or just flat out say that he is?  What will he do?   
  
"Alright class, settle down.," Says the teacher as the bell rang. "Pass your homework up to the front and get started with the lesson written on the board, " She says and sits on the chair.   
  
"Another boring math class...." Gold says as he uses his palm to rest his head. He lazily gets his bag and grabbed his homework out and his textbook.   
  
He passed his piece of paper forward along with his classmate's work.  Gold turned to the page that his instructor assigned to him and started to read the words on the page.   
  
 But he started to think about one person in particular, and that was none other than Silver. He could just image himself along with Silver on the beech, slashing each other in the water on a hot sunny day. Just the two of them spending time together. Laughing, smiling; happy to be there.   
  
"Ethan!" Shouts the instructor.   
  
As soon as the loud voice entered the ears of the boy, he straightened up his back and looked up to the teacher.   
  
"Daydreaming again are we?" She spoke.   
  
"Oh! Uhh...sorry, " Gold apologized as he scratched the back of his head.   
  
"This is the second time this week. If I catch you another time, you'll do extra work." She says then goes back to setting up worksheets on her desk.   
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" Gold assured.   
  
After math class, he walked through the hallways and took a right turn. He had five minutes to get to Silver's locker before the bell rung to get to his next period. But he would make it before time ran out.   
  
When entered the next hallway, he saw Silver with his textbook being put inside the red locker.    
  
"Hey Silver, " Gold said as he walked closer to him.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Silver spoke with a bit of annoyance.   
  
"I wanted to see you! I've been thinking about hanging out later today; after school maybe?" The boy asked.   
  
"I can't, I'm sorry. I have things to do today, " Silver says, looking at him in the eyes.   
  
"Oh, " Gold says disappointed, " Okay... How are you?"   
  
"I'm okay. People here are too loud. I barely made out alive because of this brat who was jabbering about his weekend." he spoke as shut his locker and locked it.   
  
"That sounds awful, well for you because you always want peace and quiet." Gold joked and laughed.   
  
"Shut up, " He scowled.   
  
"Okay, okay. I gotta get to class. The bell is about to ring and I don't want to be late again. See ya!" Gold waves him goodbye and ran off.   
  
Silver gazed at him when he did. He smiled a bit before heading back to his own class.   
  
Later in the day, Gold and Lyra were walking in Violet City hoping to get something good to eat after they went shopping for a few items. They found themselves walking into a food court. Both of them ordered from a McDonald's.   
  
"So, what's up?" Lyra asks, eating her fries.   
  
"Oh, nothing much. Everything's the same old same old. It's practically a routine at this point, " Gold says, taking a bite of his double cheeseburger.   
  
"You know, you can just get a girlfriend. If you want to break out of this 'routine' of yours, then have someone special in your life. It's about time we should start dating..." Lyra said, putting her index over her chin, thinking about her idea.   
  
"Oh...uh...err..." Gold stuttered as he had trouble saying what he wanted to say.   
  
"What? What's wrong? Is it too much for you?" She asks.   
  
"No, it's not that...."   
  
"Then?"   
  
Gold sighs and took a deep breath, " Lyra, I need to tell you something important."   
  
  
"What is it? You can tell me anything! I'm here for you, " Lyra spoke.   
  
"I'm...I'm gay..." Gold turns to the side, doing his best to avoid eye contact with his best friend.   
  
"Whaaaat??!" She says surprised. "Oh, Ethan! That's okay you don't have to worry. Is that why you always get nervous when I talk about this subject?" Lyra questions.   
  
"Kind of..." Gold replies.   
  
"Are you taken already? Is he cute? Hot? Sexy? Have I met him before?" Lyra's curiosity takes over her mind.   
  
"Ah! What? Why do you have to know everything? But I'll answer a few. Yes, I'm taken. We have been dating since Middle School and-"   
  
"And you never told me!?" She interrupts loudly.   
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you this a lot sooner. I wasn't ready to come out yet. I was scared because I've seen other family's reactions who didn't approve of their child's sexuality."  Gold explains to Lyra, having his eyes drawn downward.   
  
"Ethan, your parents won't turn against you. They love you and will forever will." She did her best comfort Ethan.   
  
"I know, I know they won't but still. I'm still scared. You're the first person I've told and I plan on telling my parents soon. And Ruby as well, once he comes back in the summer, " Ethan says, smiling a bit.   
  
"Okay, I wish you the best of luck with that. But..."   
  
"But what?"   
  
"You still didn't tell me who this boyfriend was!" She says excitedly.   
  
"Ahh! Um...you met him...and know..his name staffs with S."   
  
"S? S... Sam? Steve? No...Si..oh. Ooohhh!! Silver! It's him! Isn't it?" Lyra says.   
  
"Um...Yeah, " Gold says with blushing cheeks.   
  
"Oh my gosh! I never knew you were attracted to him!" She was surprised by the person Gold was with.   
  
"Yeah... He's special to me, you know." Gold smiles.   
  
"If you think he's right for you then go for it!" Lyra says, giving Gold a boost in confidence.   
  
"Thanks, Lyra. I knew you'd be a great help." Gold grind in happiness.   
  
"Yeah, I am the best you have. Haha!" She joked and laughed a bit   
  
After their important talk, they started to finish up their meals. He was glad he could get that off his chest. Telling Lyra and her supporting him. Gold was grateful to have Lyra as a best friend. He didn't know what he'd do without her. All he needed to do was tell his mother and father about his secret his been keeping and hopes that Silver would tell his friend and his father. Gold is confident that they will understand as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan finally gets confident and comes out of the closet and tells his parents that he was gay. Then, Silver gets invited to dinner and spends time with the Hearts. After, he goes home to hell.

Today is the day Ethan is finally going to come out of the closet and tell his parents the truth. He's been preparing for this day to come and he couldn't do it alone. His friend Lyra was with him so he could gain confidence.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I need to tell you both something, " Ethan began as they were finishing up a conversation they were having.   
  
"What is it, Ethan?" His mother spoke in a curious tone.   
  
"I..um..." the teen looked over to his friend Lyra for support. She gave him a bright smile and a thumbs up. "I...this might shock you guys but, I wanted to tell you all this for a while now." his heart was beating rapidly like a humming bird's wings.   
  
"Go on, " his father says.   
  
"I'm gaahh..." Ethan's voice muffled in the end from nervousness.   
  
"What was that? We couldn't understand what you said, " His mother her says as she titles her head a bit.   
  
Ethan took a deep breath and let it out to calm his heart that was pounding rapidly. Then, cleared his mind as he sorted his throat to speak what he was going to say.   
  
"Mom, Dad, I want you all to know that I'm gay, "  He finally spat out from his voice box.   
  
"What?" His mother said in shock.   
  
"Yeah...shocker right? I hope you don't hate me or anything..." His head was drawn to the ground in sadness.   
  
"What? No, no. We don't hate you. We're your parents we love you!" His mother spoke as he embraced Ethan.   
  
"Yes, we will never leave, abandon, or hate you. You're still our Ethan. Nothing is going to change in our relationship as your parents, " His father embraced the teen, as well as his wife.   
  
Ethan smiled while he was being squished from the hugs his mother and father were giving the teen. Lyra soon joined in and whispered to his ear from above the couch.   
  
"See, I told you they will like still love you, " She whispered to the teen's ear.   
  
He nods and embraces them all with his arms. He was glad to have a family and friends that would accept him. He wasn't scared anymore but felt that he belong here.   
  
"Do you have a boyfriend yet?" His father asked as he wanted to see if he had anyone they should meet.   
  
"Um...Yes. I do have a boyfriend. And his name is S-Silver," Ethan says with confidence in his voice.   
  
"Oh, him? I see. Then I want him to come over for dinner tomorrow. I want to get to know him better." Ethan's father spoke.   
  
"O-okay. I'll see if he can come over," Ethan smiled.   
  
On the other end, his mother faces Lyra and asked her a question.   
  
"Did you know about this?" She questioned as she knew Ethan and Lyra where very close and wouldn't hide anything from each other.   
  
"Yup! And I helped him get over his fear on telling you guys. I'm glad it all worked out great!" She smiled and looked at Ethan who was talking with his father.   
  
The next day, Ethan meat up with Silver by the school's library. It was there favorite place to meet during school hours. Silver like this place because it was an area where it was always quiet no matter what day it was. Also, because no one could stare at them while they were together. It was a perfect place during school.   
  
"Hey, Silver, " Ethan whispered as not to anger the librarian.   
  
"What is it?" the other male replied.   
  
"My father wants me to invite you to dinner tonight, " Ethan says with a smile on his face.   
  
"Uh, I don't have any plans so I guess I can, " Silver assured Ethan.   
  
"Alright! Be there around 6 pm okay?"   
  
"Sure, " he replies in one word.   
  
The redheaded teen went back to reading his book. Ethan lays his heading his palm and stares at Silver. Admiring his eyes, face, everything about him. The the other was glaring at him from the end of his eye.   
  
"Gold, stop, " He said in an irritated tone.   
  
The golden-eyed teen straightens his back and looks at him.   
  
"S-sorry, I was admiring you. Nothing too unusual, " Ethan tried to brush it off as it wasn't anything weird.   
  
"Do something else, will you? I've got a test coming up, I don't want any distraction, " Silver says in a serious voice.   
  
"Oh, if that's the case then I can leave..." Ethan gets up from the wooden chair.   
  
"No, no. Just don't stare at me or be annoying. I like your company. It calms me, " Silver cracks a small smile as he faces the opposite direction from the teen.   
  
"Okay then, I'll try not to disturb you, "   
  
"Good,"   
  
Later that day, Silver took his test and recover an average grade on it. It was better than failing it because if his father knew about the failing test score, then it would be a death wish. As he learned from past experience.   
  
The sun was now setting. The sky turned into a yellowish pinkish color. Just like Gold said, Silver came around 6. 6:15 to be exact. The cool air was calm and dental at this time so Silver didn't have to tie his hair so it won't blow like crazy.   
  
Silver knocks on the wooden door. There were footsteps coming from the other side. But they weren't calm, slowly footsteps, no. They came as a loud rapid one. Almost like someone was running. The door was flung open.   
  
"Silver! You made it!" Ethan says all happy.   
  
"Yeah, I did." Silver says, having a tiny bit of doubt of coming here.   
  
"Come on in! I'll let everyone know you're here!" Ethan spoke as he grabbed the teen's hands and rushed him inside the house of the Hearts. "Mom! Dad! He's here!" Ethan hollered from the entrance of the home.   
  
As soon as they went into the kitchen, Ethan's father had the greeted them with a bright smile.   
  
"Silver! It's been a while since we seen you. Or well, for me. I'm so glad my son found his lover. I hope you stay with him and make him happy," The grown adult spoke as he was very happy that his son was growing up already.   
  
"Dad! Stop it. He's already doing that!" Ethan complains since his father was embarrassing him.   
  
"Oh, of course, he is! Sorry, dinner will be ready in five minutes. In the meantime, you to have some fun, " The father went back into the kitchen where he helped the mother prepare dinner.   
  
Ethan and Silver talked for the 5 minutes. He said that his parents are very friendly and welcoming. That he didn't have to be nervous around them. It was a relief to the redhead boy since he never interacted with another family for dinner.   
  
It was now time to eat. The boys went downstairs to meet up with he family. Ethan's mother waved to Silver as he appeared in the kitchen. They sat on the chairs and smelled the aroma of food sitting in front of them.   
  
"Mm...it smells so gooood~" Ethan moans; his mouth starting to water from the wonderful sent.   
  
With his knife and fork ready, the teenager began to much away on his beefsteak. Silver was taking his time as small and slow bites worked better that way for him.   
  
"Thanks for having me, " Silver tried to be polite since he wasn't used to being with other families.   
  
"You're welcome. I hope you enjoy my beefsteak recipe. It's not like any other beefsteak out there!" Ethan's mother loves to tell anyone who hasn't tried her food about her recipe. She came from a family that loves to cook and she gained the ability to make fantastic meals.   
  
When Silver took a bite out of the steak, his eyes widened from the deliciousness the food gave.   
  
"Wow. This is very delicious, Mrs. Heart, " Silver compliment.   
  
"Why, thank you, Silver, " The mother smiles from the nice compliment.   
  
"Yeah! She's the best cook ever!" Ethan proudly says to Silver.   
  
"Yes, my wife is a great chief. That's why she owns her own restaurant here in New Bark Town,"  the father stated.   
  
"Oh, that's nice," Silver says, slightly surprised that they run a restaurant in this town and that he didn't know about it.   
  
"Yes, but enough about my cooking. I want to know about you two. How are things going for you two, " Ethan's mother asked   
  
"It's going great! Silver and I have been going out from quite some time now, " Ethan grins.   
  
"Oh. I have a question for you, Silver," she questions once more.   
  
"Yes?" he replied.   
  
"What makes you like my son?" She wanted to know why he would like her child.   
  
Silver took a moment to respond. He wasn't really asked that question and he wasn't prepared to answer. But he looked back into his memories and found things he liked.   
  
Ethan was staring at him as well. Tho he did ask in the past why he chose him and not someone else, it was never given in detail.   
  
"Ethan is a nice guy. He was there when I need help; cheers me up when times are down. He makes me feel like I'm someone special. He is also quite cute as well, " the boy said with blushing cheeks.   
  
"That's my son. Always willing to bring a smile to everyone's face. I'm glad you like him, " the man said with a chuckle at the end of his sentence.   
  
That night, Silver was honored to be invited to their home for dinner. He never truly had a conversation with a family. If he did, it would only be a short talk.   
  
But good things must come to an end. They all had a wonderful time and now, Silver must return home. The teen said goodbye to the Hearts as he left their home. A walk home wasn't going to happen so he took a bus.   
  
The talk him and his father was going to have was going to be painful. Silver didn't tell his father where he was going. Doing things like this would anger his father; becoming abusive towards him. There was no avoiding him.   
  
Silver pressed his index finger on the white doorbell. The ring was heard from the outside. For a couple of moments, there was since. But then, footsteps were heard and the door was opened. It was none other than Giovanni himself; the father of Silver.   
  
"Where the hell were you?" He spoke in an aggressive way.   
  
"Dad I-"   
  
"GET INSIDE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" The man aggressively pulled Silver by the arm and dragged him into the living room.   
  
"Let go of me!"Silver cried as he struggled to get out of his father'a grip.   
  
"You shouldn't have left on your own." He growls and then punches him on the arm.   
  
"I only went to a friends house!" he cried out.   
  
"What the hell were you doing there without my permission?!"   
  
"I..was invited for dinner..."  the boy grunts out.   
  
"And have you not told me about this?"   
  
"Because..."   
  
"Becuase what?!" Giovanni raises his voice and slapped him across the face.   
  
"err..." Silver groaned from the pain he was given, "because they..wanted to know how my relationship is going,"   
  
"What relationship?" Giovanni narrowed his eyes at his son.   
  
There was a slight pause in the conversation. Silver had no choice but to tell his father the truth.   
  
"You need to know this. I'm in a relationship with another guy; I'm gay!" Silver spat out.   
  
"WHAT?!"


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT?!" the father of the teenager, who had just come out, yelled at the top of his lungs. "No brat of mine will ever like another person of the same sex!" The man slaps his son right across the face, leaving a red mark on his left cheek.   
  
"Ow! Stop it!" Silvered as his cheek stung from the hit.   
  
"Shut your mouth, faggot. I didn't teach you to like other males. What a mistake you were, " He glares at the boy with his gray eyes that were filled with hatred and despair. Silver knew this was the end of something but he couldn't figure out what, "You disgust me and you should be ashamed of what you are. You will never be satisfied with life. Just one mistake you make and it's all over for you. Like now, "    
  
Silver couldn't fight back. His father was way stronger than him and even if he did try, it wouldn't end well. He hated this, he hated everything his father does to him. Why can he just murder him instead of this torture? It would end much sooner.   
  
"Never come back to me or my house again. You are living on your own now. Never in my life would I want to see this disgusting creator again, " Those were the last words Silver heard from his father.   
  
Day night, day night and three more cycles. Nothing was heard from the teenager that lived in GoldenRod City. Nobody knew where he went or where he disappeared to. Not even Gold knew.   
  
The teenager knew where the other lived, but he didn't want to go there because it was a demand Silver had told Gold not to do so. No matter the circumstances, he must never go there. The reason Gold knew where Silver lived is that the former had begged for his address since he would be going away to the Kanto region to take a vacation with his family and then he could send him postcards. So the latter had given him his info.   
  
"Ethan, what's nothing you?" a motherly voice came from Ethan's right ear.   
  
"Oh, huh? What?" Ethan blinked and then faced his mother.   
  
"You seem to space out and become quiet. This isn't like you, " She said with concern in her voice. As being the teen's mother for all his life, she knew how he acts when something is bothering him.   
  
Ethan sighs, " It's just that I haven't seen Silver in a while now. He never shows up at school and I'm worried about him, " The male explains to his concerned mother.   
  
"Oh, dear...I'm sure he'll come back to see you. Maybe he is busy or something family related, " The mother assured him as to not feel bad about it.   
  
"I guess..." he signed as he tapped in the wooden table in the kitchen.   
  
Then his mother placed a batch of freshly made cookies. He did wonder why she was making them in the first place. Though his mother would bake something for the family, that was usually on the weekends.   
  
"Gold, I need to tell you something, " His mother spoke in a serious tone.   
  
"What is it, Mom?" Gold replied.   
  
"I'm going to visit an old friend of mine. She lives in the region next to ours and I'll be staying there for about a week. You are old enough to take care of yourself for that long. I'll leave you money as well so you go starving or need something necessary, " She elaborated.   
  
"So, it's just gonna me and Rita? What about dad? Where's he going?" The male questioned as sat up from the chair.   
  
"He's coming with me too. I forgot to mention that..." She spoke and laughed as she forgot to mention he was coming as well.   
  
"Are those cookies for her too?" Ethan gazed at the brown dessert that was still steaming from the heat.   
  
"Yes, but you can have only one, "    
  
"Alright!"   
  
Gold grabbed a cookie from the tray and took a bite out of it. His golden eyes widen and his taste buds blew up. And as he was enjoying his snack, there was a tapping coming towards them. It grew louder as it got closer. The aroma of the cookies had alerted the four-legged animal.   
  
"Arf!" a bark was heard from the both of them.   
  
"Oh, Rita! Have a cookie! They're delicious!" Gold carelessly grabbed another one without asking for permission.   
  
"Ahem!" The mother interiors Gold and then slaps his hand from getting the cookie.   
  
"Oh, sorry mom. Could Rita have a cookie?" Gold asked as he scratched his head.   
  
"Yes, Rita may have one, " She corrected and agreed to let have their dog have one.    
  
Rita loved the delicious taste of the cookie. So much as she stared at the tray and want more of it. So she stood on her hind legs and took her tongue out for more.   
  
"Aww, look, she wants more, " Gold smiles and then faces his mother. "May she have more?"   
  
"Fine...one then the rest is for my friend, " She says and then giving one of the treats and placed it in her mouth.   
  
"Hehe, " Gold giggled and grins brightly.   
  
"We will be leaving tomorrow morning So just a heads up, " She informed.   
  
"Alrighty then!"   
  
**** ~~~   
  
Group chat   
  
Ethan: I'm gonna have the whole house to myself tomorrow!   
  
Ruby: That's awesome!   
  
Lyra: Damn! Let's have a party!   
  
Ethan: Oh no! My parents will kill me! Plus, where would I get the money from? I only have enough for the week : <   
  
Lyra: You're right...   
  
Ruby: So, I wanna catch up. What's going on with Silver?   
  
Ethan:...He hasn't appeared yet. I'm getting worried.   
  
Ruby: Oh...I'm sorry about that.  He'll come soon, maybe.   
  
Lyra: Yeah, just give it more time. He'll come back   
  
Ethan: Kay, thanks, guys!    
  
Ruby: No problem!   
  
Lyra: Anytime!   
  
~~~   
  
"It's time to leave, dear!" Shouted Mrs. Heart from the entrance of the home.   
  
"I'm coming!" Says the man as he ran down the stairs with his suitcase being dragged down, making a banging should with every step.   
  
As soon as they were at the door, they faced towards their son, Ethan.   
  
"Take good care of yourself and Rita, " Mr. Heart embraced her son.   
  
"Rita, you're a wonderful dog we've own. If anything happens, you know what to do!" Mr. Heart spoke as he pets Rita.   
  
"Arf!" it barked.   
  
"I guess this is it. If anything bad happens, call us or the neighbors. Alright?" She said in wordy.   
  
"Mom! It's going to be fine. I've got this under control! You two get going or you're going to miss the Ferry, " Ethan says and he opens the door for them and pushes them out.   
  
"Okay, son! But one final goodbye is necessary, " The father spoke then turned around and hugged his son. The mother also followed the same action.   
  
"Goodbye, Ethan. Do not destroy the house while we are away, " He spoke in a not so serious but serious tone.   
  
"I won't, " the teen responded.   
  
Ethan watched as they got their luggage in the car and then drove off but not before waving to him another goodbye. The car disappeared as it drove out of the teen's sight.   
  
The male returned into the home where Rita was laying down on the couch resting and relaxed.    
  
"Oh, Rita..." Ethan spoke softly as he walked closer to the beagle. Hw smiled at the dog who's been a great pet over the course of his life.   
  
How he wished this would go on forever but she's been getting tired frequently than before. This would soon be a symptom of something Ethan did not want to think of and would want to avoid but couldn't. Death was inevitable for Rita and Ethan knew that so he was going to spend this whole week with her to make her happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! Before we start, I need to clear something out for you guys! I know I haven't updated in a while. To be honest, I've lost quite a lot of passion for writing, but ever since last week, I started to write more and then I started to get into writing more! So yeah, that's why I didn't post for a couple of months. Hehe, sorry. Anyways! Merry Christmas! See you next year in 2019! Goodbye! Happy Holidays!

_There was a child who was born into this world. His name was Ethan Gold Heart. Along him was a puppy, that was going to be named Rita in the future, that was born in the same year. The Heart's adopted it so that their new child could have a friend to play with. And that's what exactly happened.  
  
The two created a bond that could not be separated. They both care for each other and had a wonderful time together. But as time goes by, so goes their age.   
  
Rita lived a happy and healthy life. The Hearts took great care of her and love her. But they knew that she wouldn't live forever and would be old by the time Gold was an adult. Gold knew she was aging and now, she was getting old. _  
  
"Rita, come on, let's go for a walk, " Gold spoke while getting the dog leash from the hook.   
  
The dog raised its head up to look up at her owner.  It then gazed at the red leash that Gold was holding in his hands. Her eyes then shifted over to Gold, a face. He gave a smile and was wanting to go for a walk with her.   
  
The past few days Rita noticed that Gold was becoming a little depressed because of his boyfriend. She hadn't seen him with her owner lately and she knows that it makes Gold unhappy. So, maybe going out for a walk could help him think less about it   
  
Rita stood up and barked to let him know that she's ready. The male smiled at her and kneeled down to put the leash on. And as soon as that was done., Gold opened the door and let Rita out first. Once both of them were out, Gold closed the door behind him and locked it.   
  
Off they went, down the gravel path and into the streets of New Bark Town. Seeing all the people and buildings there while traveling. The animal looked around and remembered everything around her. She's walked this path with her owner and has seen all the smallest things that changed. Like one of Ethan's Neighbor who had a kid that had odd natural rainbow hair. That boy moved when Ethan was 4 years old.   
  
It's sad that things must come and go but that's how life is. And soon, it will become Rita's fate.   
  
Eventually, Ethan and Rita made it to the Park in New Bark Town. It was a small park but enough for everyone in this town to enjoy.   
  
In the center of the park, there was a water fountain that people could view and relax with the benches next to them. From there, you can see the playground to supervise the kids that were playing in it. There was also a small field where people can play baseball and soccer for those sporty kids and they were used to hold games from the schools. For people who like to exercise or walk around with or without pets, there's a path that goes through the park and goes to every location with benches for resting.   
  
The two partners are going to take the stone path that goes through the park. Rita walked with her owner Ethan. He appeared to be in his thoughts. Staring down and not paying any attention to the path ahead. Rita leads the path, tugging the lead to make Ethan turn and come back to reality but soon goes back into his head and ponder.   
  
Going through a path that goes through some trees. The leaves and branches cast down a showdown on a bench which made it a good spot to rest on. Gold did not pay attention to what was ahead. He kept thinking about who knows what and kept on walking mindlessly. Rita was the one keeping eye on their travel. She didn't think much of the people passing by nor the people sitting, And as they walked further down, Rita's caught someone sitting down on a bench. It appeared to be familiar to her. She just needs to be a bit closer to recognize it. The silhouette of the creature was now coming clear. It was him!   
  
Rita started barking, move around, and wag its tail since it remembers who that person was. The raid movement of the leash caused Ethan to snap out of his thoughts and grabbed the leash with his two hands to prevent it from falling down.   
  
"Ah! Calm down, Rita!" Ethan spoke while trying to tame the dog.   
  
He looks up ahead and smiled awkwardly to anyone that might be looking. But then, he stops. His eyes lock onto the eyes that were staring at him blankly from the darkened area. Ethan shook his head in denial and looked ahead. He was still there. He walked closer to the other and then smiled.   
  
"Silver!" The male cried and swung his arms around him. "I missed you! I was worried and thinking about you for weeks now! Where on earth have you been?!" Ethan demanded.   
  
There was a brief moment and in it, Silver groaned and pushed the bot back. Then spoke, "Its none of your Goddam business."   
  
Ethan was quiet for a bit and looked at his silver eyes.   
  
"What's wrong? You're acting differently, " Ethan said with worry in his voice.   
  
"Shut up! Can't I be somewhere quiet where I don't have to hear you chattering?" The redhead spoke with annoyance.   
  
"I-"   
  
"Shut up!"   
  
Silver became more aggressive, with his tone of voice and actions. He was very much annoyed by how the boy didn't understand that to shut up meant to shut the hell up.  He slaps Ethan right across the face shortly after he interrupted him. This shocked the other as Silver never done anything physical to him before. Ethan was not the only one in shock. Rita, who was sitting next to her owner, stood up and rushed in front of the boy then started to growl and bark at the attacker. She didn't care that Silver was his boyfriend, he hurt Ethan and she'll be there to protect him. But Ethan quickly grabbed Rita and calmed her down. She looks at her owner with unbelief. _Why wouldn't he say something? Why just take it_ , she would think. She growled at Silver, sensing that he would do something horrible again.   
  
Silver eyes the dog fiercely but Rita wasn't afraid of him.   
  
"Sit down, " he commanded while he did it himself.   
  
"Y-yes-"   
  
"Did I say for you to speak?" Silver irritatingly said.   
  
"No-"   
  
Silver once again slaps Ethan accord the face, causing Rita to bark repeatedly. But for a moment before the owner soothed her down.   
  
"Good, " the silvered-eye male says in relief. "I wouldn't hit that damn thing too, "   
  
Now sitting on the bench, side to side with Silver, Ethan brings Rita in his arms and hugs her. He didn't know what had happened to cause such a change in Silver. He was nicer before the disappearance and tolerance. He never does anything to harm him but now, he's changed. He had just been slapped twice by his boyfriend. He even said that he would hurt Rita as well. What had happened? Did he do something wrong to cause Silver to change? Should he have gone to see him and break the rule? Why didn't he go and see him?   
  
"Do not tell anyone what has happened now or else"   
  
Ethan embraced Rita tighter, seeking comfort from her. She was the only that can give him hope right now. She's the only one and will remain the only one that knows what happened this dreadful day. As long as she's alive, she will protect her family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold and Lyra go out shopping. Gold is nervous about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Happy Easter! Sorry that it’s been a few months since I last updated. Laziness is with me again. I made a schedule for me to work on chapters everyday. Hopefully I can do it and not just ignore it. Anyways! Enjoy the chapter!

Outside, the darkness arose. The townspeople are now coming back to their home from either work or from other places. The glowing white circle in the sky had been rising every hour. The owls hoot and start to come out. Night time was here.  
  
Ethan was staring through his window in his room. He couldn't believe what had happened today. At first, it seemed to him that his boyfriend had returned to him and they could be happy now, but no. That wasn't the case. He returned sure, but he was different. He became mean, threatening to hit him and his pet if they don't comply with his orders. It was unbelievable to have a sudden change to him like that. What happened to him while he was gone?  
  
The next morning, Gold had woken up to banging on the front door. He yawns and stretches his arms. He looks at the clock that was hanging from the wall and saw that it was 12 o'clock.  
  
"Woah, have i rally been sleeping for that long?" He asks himself before getting up and making his way towards the front door.  
  
He goes down the stairs and walks through the living room to the door. Ethan opens it and sees Lyra standing in front of him with an angry expression.  
  
"I was standing here for 5 minutes now! Just what took you so long?!" she shouted with a loud voice.  
  
"Uhh...sorry? I had slept late last night. At 3 am to be exact..." Ethan laugher it off, thinking that he shouldn't tell her what's been on his mind. But it was going to be inevitable since she was curious about why he would stay up that long.  
  
"3 am? Why did you stay up for that long?" She asked with a hunch of concern?  
  
"Uhh...it was nothing!" He lied, "I just couldn't sleep that's all!"  
  
"Hm... Okay then, if you say so. Well, I was going to go to the mall right now and I wanted you to tag along. What'd ya think?"  
  
"Well, I'm not doing anything today so I guess I could join you. But I have no one to watch Rita while I'm... Oh my gosh! I did feed her breakfast yet! Hold on a sec!"  
  
Ethan scrambled to get the food from the kitchen. He grabbed her food from the cabinet and poured it to the gray bowl where Rita was laying down, hungry as ever.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  He apologized. "Here have some more!" He cried and gave Rita a bit more food than usual.  
  
She barked and started to dig in. While she ate, the teen poured in water as well, making sure not overflow the bowl.  
  
"Wow, Ethan, you sure are sorry for not doing things on time," Lyra spoke from behind.  
  
"I don't usually feed her this late and it's the longest time too," Ethan explains.  
  
"I'm guessing you haven't eaten breakfast as well huh?"  
  
"Nope, I just woke up, " Ethan smiles.  
  
Lyra sighs, "When we go to the mall we can go to one of the food courts and get you something to eat..."  
  
"Sounds great! You're paying, right?"  
  
"Yes, Ethan, I'm paying, " Lyra rolled her eyes and Ethan grins. "My father can watch Rita  while were out so no worries!"  
  
He nodded his head in compliance.  
  
The male starts to dress up for the day. He wore a red shirt that says, "The Future Looks Bright" with a smiley face on the sides. His hat positioned backward and fringe popping out of the edge of the hat. And a pair of black shorts did the trick.  
  
They left the house for Lyra's place to drop off Rita. Then they headed off to the bus stop where they where Ethan and Lyra had been picked up.  
  
"So which mall are we going to?"Ethan says with his hands behind his head and laying on them.  
  
"Golden Rod's Mall obviously! They have the best stuff there!" Shed says joyfully.  
  
Ethan, eyes began to widen. What if he's there? What will happen if he does encounter him? But it's a big mall and lots of people are in there! There's no chance he'll see him there, right?  
  
"Uhh..yeah. it's also the most packed mall." He adds to the conversation.  
  
"True, but we're not kids. We won't get lost."  
  
"Yeah...not kids..." he whispers.  
  
The bus goes on and picks up some passengers. They come in and out. Ethan worries that the closer they get to Golden Rod City, the higher the chance that Silver would hop on the bus and it would cause a scene that would be unfortunate for Ethan.  
  
Their stop came. Ethan and Lyra stepped out of the vehicle and contained to walk towards the mall. Ethan's hands were in the pockets of his shorts and looked around, cautiously. Lyra noticed from the corner of her eye, but she didn't say a word about it.  
  
"Look!" she shouts, "We're here!"  
  
The male raises his head to look at the giant building in front of him. The flags of Johto were blowing alongside the wind, making it look beautiful to see. The stained glass' was designed to have a logo of the Mall in the beautifully colored rainbow.  
  
" Let's go!" She cheerfully said as she ran into the mall.  
  
In the first few areas, had mini stores and questionable stands. There was a straight passageway to the center of the mall where maps were located and you could see all the floors from the bottom.  
  
Ethan's stomach growls loudly.  
  
"Ugh. Can we get something to eat Lyra? I'm starving." the male groans in hunger.  
  
"Fine...what place do you want to go eat?" Lyra asks.  
  
Ethan looked around. His eyes scanned through the stores surrounding him and none caught his eye. He checked on the big map screen for any good restaurants. One that can cure his starvation. One like _Lavia Mariant_ which has great reviews and one of the best restaurants in the mall.  
  
" Let's go here!"  Ethan shouts with excitement in his voice as he points on the map where he wants to go.  
  
"Lavia Mariant? But that place is always packed. It'll take forever just to get our table." She complains to him.  
  
His lips frowned. "Okay then...Guess I'll die of starvation then..." The male walks ahead with his fists shoved in his pockets.  
  
"Okay fine! You don't have to be _s_ o dramatic," she exclaims.  
  
"hehe, let's go!"  
  
On their way to the restaurant now, Ethan and Lyra ride the elevator to get to the 3 floors where most of the food courts were.  
  
While heading towards the entrance, Ethan noticed something in the distance. A familiar dark purple jacket. The red hair and those silver eyes that glared at him. It was him! Silver!  
  
Ethan's eyes expanded as they captured the visual of Silver standing in the distance. Unmoving, watching his every move.  
  
"why did we have to go to Golden Rod City?" Ethan says to himself.  
  
He walks close to Lyra seeking protection from her. His line of sight with Silver disappears after going through the doors of the restaurant. He sighs.  
  
They were guided to an open table. Just for the two of them. The waitress had given their menus and left to serve other customers. The boy grabbed his menu and hid his face with it. Lyra had raised a brow.  
  
"So what do you want to eat?" Lyra asks.  
  
"I...uh... Maybe...no..." he was nervous. Not by the fact that he didn't know what to order, but the knowledge that Silver was here. "I'll get a burger with fries and a smoothie..." he says the first thing his eyes could recognize on the menu.  
  
"Okay then, I'll just the steak." She responds back.  
  
The waitress came back 5 minutes later and asked them what they wanted. Ethan was a nervous wreck and barely did he say his order. Lyra had told her's and she went off to the kitchen. Lyra was concerned. Why is he acting weird all of a sudden?  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" She asked in worry of the other boy.  
  
"Uh, Yeah! W-why wouldn't I be?" he fakes his response.  
  
"Well, you're acting all nervous and what not. Something's up, I and want to what." She stares straight into Ethan's golden orbs.  
  
"Ah! Nothing! It's nothing Lyra! I promise, " he lied once more to cover up his worries.  
  
Lyra narrowed her eyes. Ethan's kept his grin on. His appearance was very misleading. Like he was physically wearing a mask to hide his true feelings from showing.  
  
"Hmm...okay." she sounds like she didn't by it but at the same time, beloved it. Ethan giggled and kept his smile.  
  
After getting their food and eating it, Lyra paid and left to the restaurant to go to one of the shops that sold clothes for woman only. Ethan did want to go in but if it meant being closer to Lyra and being someone safe, then he'd go with her.  
  
While Lyra was trying out the clothes she picked out, Ethan played around with his cell phone. Going on Instagram, seeing the post of his friends and liking them and adding a positive comment. He saw one from Ruby, enjoying the beach in Hoenn with his friends over there. But then, out of nowhere, he received a text from an unknown number. It read, _"Come outside"  
_  
The boy was left shock. He didn't want to think it was Silver texting him. It's the last thing he wants to think of who could be sending him the message. And so he ignores it and sits nervously. That was until he received another text.  
  
_"Come out now! I watched you see this message. I know you know it's me, so why don't you be a good boy and come out and meet me?"_  
  
With a gulp, Ethan looked around to see if Silver was watching him. But he didn't see him. Not in the store at least. He began to stand up. Walking out of the store without telling his best friend.  
  
" It's about time, " a could be heard. Ethan turned to his right from where the voice came from.  
  
Standing there was the boy with pale skin, ginger red hair, and silver eyes.  
  
"Silver...." the teen muttered  
  
"Why didn't you come out of the store when I told you to?" the read head spoke with a scowling look o his face. He then walks in front of the other, causing him to step back a bit.  
  
"I...I didn't see your message..."  Ethan tried to lie. But it didn't work.  
  
"Lier! I watched you open that message up and it even gave me the sign that you did! I have to teach you a lesson about lying!" the aggressive male grabbed Ethan by the hand and forcibly lead him to a nearby restroom.  
  
Inside, they went into a stall. It was one of those big stands at the end of the restroom. Enough space for the two of them.  
  
"There is no one here" he spoke in a menacing tone.  
  
"Please Silver. I didn't mean to lie, I just-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Silver immediately pinned him to the wall and he clutched his fist and swung it across Ethan's face. The punch landed on his jaw and it made the boy cry out in pain. Silver was quick to cover his mouth so no one could hear them.  
  
"Why do you scream? Do you not like it? Does it, hurt?" He says soullessly and continuously hitting the other male.  
  
"Yeshh" Ethan mumbled because of Silver's hand blocking his mouth and prevented him from making any loud noises that would cause outsiders to come inside.  
  
"Now then, would you lie to me again?" Silver says in a devilish sound  
  
"mm hm," he mumbles and shakes his head.  
  
"Would you like another beating?"  
  
"mm mm"  
  
"Keep this between us, never reveal this to anyone. Alright bitch?"  
  
"mhmm"  
  
"Now, when I command you to do something you will always do as I say, got it?"  
  
The black-haired male nods.  
  
Silver punches his stomach.  
  
"mph!"  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
"Mm Mm!" Ethan shakes his head vigorously to show him that he was only telling the truth.  
  
"Good boy. Now I'll let you go back to your friend. I'll come back to the public in due time. Remember our arrangement." Silver explains.  
  
Ethan's mouth was released. He opened it to gasp for air. He clenched the part of his stomach where Silver had punch him. He was then leaving the stall.  
  
"Oh, by the way, don't try to escape from me, or I'll do something menacing, " Silver threatened.  
  
"I won't. I promise. I have to keep our deal." Ethan's response was approved by the silver-eyed teen. He left with watery eyes.  
  
And now, Ethan was heading back to the store. He couldn't believe how Silver punched him and threatened him. His boyfriend, the one he liked was now a monster. How was he going to escape? He can't anyway, but he hoped that maybe he could can him. Can he?  
  
When he was getting close, he saw Lyra at the entrance of the store, tapping her foot on the floor with crossed arms. Her shopping bags on one arm. Brown eyes angerly looking at him.  
  
"H-hey..."  
  
"WHERE DID YOU GO?!" She yells and started hitting him with the bags.  
  
"Ow, ow! Stop it! I just went to the restroom and got distracted on the way there and back" he whines.  
  
"Dont ever leave me! If you do, at least tell me so!"  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
She sighs, "It's okay, come on, let go shopping so more. I'll buy you some stuff if you want." Lyra offers.  
  
"Thanks, " the boy spoke softly.  
  
While walking, Ethan went on his phone and looked at the unknown number. He changed it into a new contact, dubbing it, Silver.  
  
_Ding!_  
  
_Mom-  Gold, I'll be staying for longer than expected. Please tell Lyra's parents to take care of you. I need you to take care of the restaurant while your father and I are gone for an extended period of time. I'm not sure how long exactly, but I'll call you on what's going on later. Take care Gold, I love you!_


End file.
